


Thought Of You

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Co-workers, Crying, Dom Seo Changbin, Domestic Boyfriends, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seo Changbin Collects Tiny Animal Figurines, Seo Changbin is a Massage Therapist, Seungmin is a Lifeguard, Soft Boys, Sub Kim Seungmin, Top Seo Changbin, homoerotic stretching, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: Changbin’s just so good - the type of good that collects tiny animal sculptures and spent weeks perfecting his quiche recipes after finding out that it was Seungmin's favorite... and he’s gorgeous and has his life together and all sorts of things that made it so unbelievable that he’d be into Seungmin... who really struggled - still sometimes struggles - to feel like he has any of that.He’s really lucky that the older man’s persistent because even just a handful of months into their relationship, Seungmin has a hard time imagining what he’d be doing without him.Alternatively: Soft, loving boyfriends Seungmin and Changbin experiment with edging for the first time <3
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 342





	Thought Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinnieSweaterPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieSweaterPaws/gifts).



> Welcome!
> 
> Huge, huge, huge (!!!) thanks to Yellow (MinnieSweaterPaws) for her generous donation to [The Bail Project](https://secure.givelively.org/donate/the-bail-project) for me to request this work!!!
> 
> Quick Note: I copped out a bit with the kink negotiation in this fic by insinuating that they've had conversations about doing this scene previously and doing a time jump, but I wanted to quick point out the importance of having explicit, detailed conversations with your partner before trying to engage in any kink play, especially in a situation like this where you'll be experimenting with something D/s-adjacent for the first time! (I just suck at dialogue, wbk)
> 
> That out of the way! I really hope everyone enjoys!!

  
  
  


A drop of something slips down the curve of Seungmin's spine as he enters the punch code to Changbin's apartment, but he can't immediately identify it as sweat from the summer sun or water from his hastily dried hair.

The room he enters is quiet, empty, but familiar and comfortable to him all the same.

His canvas tote bag makes a dull, muted noise as he lets it slump to the ground in the entranceway. He toes his shoes off mindlessly, hand catching his tired body on the wall when he begins to lose balance, before padding straight into the little living area, socked feet gliding over smooth flooring.

Seungmin’s legs fold under him with a shaky, careless grace as he makes himself comfortable in the middle of Changbin’s living space. His hot, sweaty skin sticks to the hardwood, but it feels cool and nice against his legs, so he doesn’t really mind.

The first time Seungmin visited Changbin's apartment when he wasn't home, he'd been too petrified of this new level of trust that was so wildly foreign to him that he'd done nothing but sit stiffly on the couch and stare at his hands because even looking around at the older man's bizarre assortment of knickknacks felt like an invasion of privacy.

Now, he manages a fond smile for the funky little ceramic pig proudly displayed on his boyfriend's TV stand - a gift from an eclectic aunt. It's one of the  _ many _ weird little tchotchkes that Changbin's amassed over the years, peppered all over every flat surface in his living area. He likes to call them conversation pieces, but the second Seungmin got up the courage to ask why his hot boyfriend's apartment looks more like it belongs to an eighty-five-year-old woman, he'd realized that Changbin's much more attached to each one than he likes to let on and, sure, that's a little  _ weird _ , but also ridiculously fucking endearing.

The pig's cartoonish grin disappears behind his eyelids as he rolls his shoulders, straightens his back, and stretches one arm across his collarbones, leaning into the ache that blossoms around the ball of his shoulder, along the line of his modest biceps, as he does.

The air is chilly against his sun-warmed skin, but it feels nice, and the white noise of Changbin’s air conditioning whirring in the background makes his mind feel light and distant as he begins slowly working through stretching his sore, depleted body.

He rests his right hand against his left shoulder blade, first, pulling his elbow back behind his head, wincing through the process… but when he shifts his hand to rest back against the right side of his back and begins guiding his elbow down in front of his face, he can’t help the soft, relieved sound that slips from his lips as the impossible ache in his triceps begins to slowly release. He repeats the process on the other side.

Seungmin lets time slip away from him as he works down his body, boney joints digging into Changbin’s floor - an objectively unpleasant feeling that’s somehow become comfortably familiar to him over the past few months...

It took Seungmin nearly half a year to realize he was being flirted with, much to Changbin’s amusement and his own chagrin.

Dating is… hard. For a long time, Seungmin had been disillusioned, and he’d just fallen into a routine that was comfortable and worked for him without thinking about any of that. He didn’t mind being single, at all.

The job at the gym’s pool just a bit off campus was just supposed to be a job. And the one handsome massage therapist that was always so kind to him was just supposed to be a nice coworker...

But… there was Changbin.

Changbin, who’s sweet and thoughtful and funny and mature and… and who likes Seungmin.

Which was the wildest part.

He feels silly thinking about their first few dates and how guarded he used to be.

Changbin’s just so good - the type of good that collects tiny animal sculptures and spent weeks perfecting his quiche recipes after finding out that it was Seungmin's favorite... and he’s gorgeous and has his life together and all sorts of things that made it so unbelievable that he’d be into Seungmin... who really struggled - still sometimes struggles - to feel like he has any of that.

He’s really lucky that the older man’s persistent because even just a handful of months into their relationship, Seungmin has a hard time imagining what he’d be doing without him.

He’s just… really, really,  _ really  _ happy.

Changbin’s… comfortable… in a way that so few people in Seungmin’s life have ever been.

Seungmin mindlessly folds his knee, inner thigh towards the ground and foot bent up behind him while the other leg stretches out straight, as far to the side as he can get it.

He almost doesn’t hear the door open, but the sound of Changbin’s backpack striking the floorboards is unmistakable, a conditioned stimulus, at this point. He feels the smile stretch across his face before his brain has even fully caught up with him.

“Hey, babe.” He rounds the corner of the entryway with a bright grin on his face, handsome as ever, practically glowing in the soft, warm lighting that he specifically buys fancy light bulbs to have -  _ “it makes everything feel homier,” _ he’d said at one point, and Seungmin had teased him, even though he agrees.

“Hey,” he huffs from the floor, stupid grin still stretched across his face, “how was work?”

“It was work,” Changbin hums in response, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his shoulder against the wall; his head tilts to the side as his eyes flick over Seungmin’s position, a fond little smile twisting at his lips, but the younger man uses his stretch as an excuse to look away from Changbin’s dumb, too-tight, work polo and how it clings to his dumb, too-big biceps.

He takes a deep breath as he walks his hands along his out-stretched leg, easing down until his upper body’s bent over it.

He can feel Changbin’s soft footsteps through the floorboards as he crosses the space between them and settles smoothly behind him, and Seungmin’s eyes flutter closed as he tries to ignore the racing, arrhythmic staccato in his chest. He presses himself further into the stretch, breathing through the insistent protest in his inner thigh as he does.

His hands are warm through the thin cotton of Seungmin’s tank top as they slide up the curve of his back, over the little hills and valleys of his ribcage, around the jutting wings of his shoulder blades, coming to rest over the arch of his trapeziuses. His fingers are sure and strong, digging into the muscle with just the right amount of pressure to have Seungmin groaning into his knee. His face heats when the sound draws a soft laugh from his boyfriend, a little embarrassed, a little insecure, but the feeling that settles in his crunched up stomach is decidedly warm and comfortable.

Changbin’s hands follow him as he sits back up and switches to the other side, slowly, entirely distracted by the way the older man seems to just know where every knot is, exactly how to loosen it. As he sinks down, Changbin’s palm presses warm and heavy over the knobs of his spine, encouraging him to slip even lower until his nose is brushing his knee, hands clasped fully under the arch in his foot. Seungmin forces himself to concentrate, but can’t help the slight jerk that almost has him falling out of the stretch entirely when his boyfriend’s fingertips begin massaging and breaking down the tightness in his obliques.

His whole body feels warm and flushed, heated where he’d been chilled just minutes earlier…

Changbin tends to have that effect on him.

“Does that feel good?” His warm hands slip under Seungmin’s tank top, raising goosebumps all over his body before he steadily swipes his thumbs up the length of Seungmin’s back, pressing hard enough into the muscles that Seungmin has to brace himself to avoid losing his balance, even as his whole body lights up with the move.

“Yeah,” he manages weakly as air rushes back into his lungs. Everything feels shaky and sore, but in the best of ways.

Changbin laughs when he slumps back to rest his weight against the older man’s solid chest, his arms slipping smoothly around to circle Seungmin’s waist, skin perfectly warm against the younger boy’s where he’s still tucked under the baggy tank top.

Seungmin’s never felt… at peace with someone, like he does with Changbin. He lets himself get lost listening to the older man talk about his day, words spilling too quickly from his mouth when he remembers something funny that happened with a client; his chest rumbles and shakes against Seungmin’s back with his laughter, and it’s just… nice.

They stay like that until Seungmin is forced to advocate for his uncomfortably numb ass and legs after sitting on hard wood for so long. His whines make Changbin giggle, his nose scrunching up cutely when Seungmin leans back on his shoulder to look up at him.

So, they shift to the couch; Changbin tugs Seungmin’s legs across his lap, and Seungmin curls into his chest, cheek resting against his collarbone.

  
  


oOo

  
  


Changbin’s lips and tongue are so warm on Seungmin’s neck, his breath smelling vaguely like the discarded containers of take-out Thai that neither of them had bothered to clean up off the coffee table yet.

“How tired are you, love?” It’s just a sweet question, but the implications Seungmin knows it has… the way that Changbin whispers the words against the shell of his ear… it has shivers running down his spine.

The older man's fingers tease around the hemline of Seungmin's tank top, brushing over his hip bone and trailing across his lower stomach. Seungmin's cheeks heat as he very unsubtly shifts in Changbin's lap, unconsciously trying to urge his hand lower... to where his boyfriend's attention already has him steadily filling out his shorts... but then those deceptively strong hands are at his hips, pinning him down.

"I'm-" Changbin keeps his apartment so cold, but only because he runs ridiculously hot, and it's so hard to focus with the older man right there, pressed along the entire line of his back, and when he can feel his clothes growing damp against his skin. "I'm not that tired."

There's a huff of warm breath against Seungmin's pulse point. "Do you wanna try something new tonight?"

"... Like what?"

"That thing we talked about-" Seungmin abruptly shifts, cutting Changbin's words off, and if it weren't for the older man's hands on his hips, he might have just fallen off his lap entirely.

Changbin's silent for a beat before he switches gears, pressing a soft kiss to Seungmin's shoulder. "Absolutely no pressure, babe, it was just a thought."

Seungmin lets his head duck down, probably very much failing to hide how red he is.

He knows exactly what Changbin's talking about, and there's no way to pretend the mere mention of it doesn't do...  _ something  _ to him.

"What if I'm bad at it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... just... what if I'm bad at it?"

"This isn't really something you can be  _ bad _ at, love." Changbin slips his arms around Seungmin's thin waist, wrapping him up in them as he leans forward to rest his chin on the younger man's shoulder. It makes Seungmin feel small and fragile. "You might not like it, and that'd be more than okay, but there's nothing to be bad at."

"But it's something you like," Seungmin murmurs, wrapping his own arms over Changbin's, "I don't want to mess it up."

"Baby, I promise you, you can't mess anything up, okay? But I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

"I... I think that I'll... like it..." Seungmin frowns, squeezing at Changbin's forearm to ground himself. "So, I wanna try it, I do, but like... what if I ruin it?"

"Seungmin," Changbin huffs, his hand reaching up to lightly cup Seungmin’s face and tilt it towards him until the younger boy looks back at him, “everytime you try something new for me, you’re nothing but incredible, everything I can ask for and more; you  _ never _ could ruin it.”

Seungmin has to look away from his soft, loving eyes, fixing his attention instead on the end table at the arm of the couch - the one with the little ceramic kitten set… Changbin’s been missing one piece for ages, and it’s neatly wrapped up in Seungmin’s closet, waiting for his birthday after a month of scouring collecting forums and bartering with mean old ladies.

“What if I…” Maybe the kittens weren’t a great thing to look at when they’re having this conversation either. “What if I cum before you want me to?”

Changbin snorts behind him, but instantly steels his face when Seungmin twists back to level him with a pout. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry, love, I won’t laugh, I just think you’re cute,” he soothes, pressing a gentle kiss to the taut line of Seungmin’s shoulder, “it’s never a bad thing when you cum for me, I love making you feel good.”

Seungmin scrunches his nose up, trying to ignore how hot his face feels. “Isn’t that the whole point, though? That I’m not supposed to cum?”

“It’s about you not cumming  _ right away _ , and if you do… well, first, it’d be my… I guess,  _ fault  _ for not stopping in time, and, second, it doesn’t mean anything’s  _ ruined _ , love. We’ll just adapt our plans a bit and still have fun, same for if you decide you don’t like the cuffs or any of it, okay?”

Seungmin takes a few moments to really consider.

He knows he wants to try. The whole idea turns him on way more than he thinks he can really admit… and he knows he trusts Changbin to take care of him…

There’s a tiny part of him that sometimes worries that he convinces himself he wants or likes things just because he knows Changbin wants and likes them… but he really tries searching and… he does want this, all on his own, even if that’s embarrassing to admit.

“Okay.” He twists in Changbin’s lap so he has better access to press their lips together, grinning into the kiss. “Let’s do it.”

  
  


oOo

  
  


"How does that feel?"

Seungmin bites his lip, gaze locked on the smooth contours of Changbin's bare chest hovering right above him, close enough to see the little razor bumps speckling his skin from his last shave - just in between his pecs because that's the only place hair grows, and Changbin thinks it looks weird.

His boyfriend's fingers hook under the soft padded cuffs circling his wrists. They're not uncomfortable; the material actually feels nice... but every time Seungmin moves, the little chain looped through the bars of Changbin's headboard makes a jarring, uncomfortable noise that grinds on Seungmin's nerves.

So, he stays still, and he breathes.

"Good."

"Are you sure?" Changbin's gorgeous face pops into his line of sight as his boyfriend sits back, a little smile tugging at his lips and making all of his features look just a little softer and a little rounder...

Seungmin loves him.

He trusts him.

"Yeah," he hums, his own lips quirking upward as Changbin gives him the full elevator-eyes treatment, gaze dragging over his exposed skin, the long line his body makes in this position. Seungmin used to be embarrassed about the way Changbin looks at him, but it’s something he’s grown to really enjoy… it’s difficult to describe but it makes him feel special… like he’s beautiful and loved and  _ worth _ looking at. 

Changbin settles himself over Seungmin’s legs, putting just enough weight on him that Seungmin knows he probably wouldn’t be able to move if he tried, but nothing uncomfortable. Seungmin’s learned a lot about himself since their relationship began and one thing is that he definitely enjoys how much bigger, stronger, more solid his boyfriend is compared to him, even if he has a good handful of centimeters on him in height. He’s never thought of himself as someone that would ever like being overpowered, out performed, in any way, but something about when Changbin does it...

He squirms just a bit, and his boyfriend’s palms instantly find the jutted arches of his hip bones, pinning them firmly to the mattress. It sets off some type of alarm in his brain, makes him flush, quickens his breath, but when he tugs at the restraints around his wrists it’s not because he wants to get away, it’s because he wants to pull Changbin even closer, wants to be able to touch him, too.

Seungmin can feel his face burning, but he can’t bring himself to look away from the man over him, not that he could hide, even if he wanted to.

“Be good for me, baby,” Changbin whispers, slowly easing his weight from Seungmin’s body, eyes locked on where his tanned hands are gripping the younger boy’s hips. He teases his thumbs along the waistband of his briefs, and Seungmin has to consciously force himself to not try to arch up into his touch.

It’s so embarrassing.

The older man leisurely glides his hands up the length of Seungmin’s torso, making his breath stutter in his chest. Something about being so vulnerable makes him so much more sensitive to every touch… it’s such a strange feeling and he doesn’t fully understand why he’s so turned on already.

He glances down his chest, in between the strong arms caging him in, and has a second of intense humiliation at the sight of his cock straining against the fabric of his briefs, a damp spot already spreading on the thin cotton, but then he’s almost immediately distracted by the bulge in Changbin’s boxers, the thick outline of his cock tenting the material just as eagerly…

_ Fuck. _

“Minnie?”

“Hm?” Seungmin feels at least a little like he’s been caught, attention snapping quickly back to his boyfriend’s amused face.

“Try to keep your arms relaxed, love.” Changbin gently wraps one hand around Seungmin’s upper arm, guiding it down to the pillow next to his head. He hadn’t even realized he’d been holding them tightened up near his face, but he immediately feels the tension dissipate as he eases them down. He crosses his cuffed wrists over each other so they can rest fully. 

“Perfect.” Changbin grins, leaning down to kiss the bridge of Seungmin’s nose. The move makes the younger boy scrunch his face up with a startled huff. “Just relax, baby, you’re already gonna be sore,” he murmurs with a soft smile, reaching up to brush Seungmin’s fringe off his forehead, “let me take care of you, okay?”

“Okay…” Seungmin’s voice sounds smaller than he’d like it to, but everything about this - about being intimate with Changbin, in general - makes him feel small and off-balance. It’s still so strange to him that he can enjoy something that makes him feel so vulnerable so much…

He supposes none of this is really that different…

He just has to be… patient… and let Changbin do what he wants…

Seungmin can do that.

Changbin’s smiling down at him, softly, his pretty eyes flickering over Seungmin’s face. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

The words startle an embarrassed laugh from the younger man. “You’re so corny…”

Changbin just giggles in that way that always catches Seungmin off guard in moments like this - when he’s hovering over Seungmin’s half naked, handcuffed body, tits out and just…  _ gorgeous  _ and  _ hot _ ... but then he’s still Seungmin’s goofy, cute boyfriend under all of that…

He’s so unbelievably lucky.

Seungmin’s staring, but it’s hard not to, and Changbin doesn’t seem to mind, ducking down to press a gentle kiss to the younger man’s collarbone. His tongue is hot against Seungmin’s chilled skin, teasing, at first, between his soft lips before he begins to kiss at the skin in earnest.

Seungmin lets a soft hum slip from him, eyes sliding closed as the sensation washes over him. He loves when Changbin leaves marks, no matter how annoyed he pretends to be about having to wear a rash guard at work to cover them. He loves how they feel, how sensitive they make him, the loving act of Changbin sucking them into his skin… and he loves the reminder he has for days to come…

That Changbin loves him, thinks he’s beautiful, wants him…

The older man shifts his attention down, leaving a trail of chilled, spit-slicked skin in his wake. He rests his weight on his arms, bracketing Seungmin in completely, as he -

“ _ Oh - _ ” Seungmin’s back arches off the bed, pressing up into Changbin’s mouth as his boyfriend sucks at his chest, teeth grazing teasingly over his nipple. The older man’s laugh is muffled by Seungmin’s skin.

“You’re always so sensitive for me,” he murmurs softly, one hand coming up to thumb over the other side of Seungmin’s chest and -  _ fuck. _

“Bin -” Seungmin’s words are cut off on a gasp, body squirming helplessly under his boyfriend’s weight as he feels a familiar pressure begin to build - way too fucking quickly. “Wait - I -”

Changbin pulls off with a slick pop that makes Seungmin jerk. He can feel the older man’s eyes on him, hear his heavy breathing mixing with Seungmin’s own, but he keeps his face squeezed up, even as the pleasure slowly slips away and his body relaxes back into the mattress.

“You’re so easy to rile up, love,” he huffs on a laugh that makes Seungmin flush down to his toes. He doesn’t know if he should be embarrassed about the fact that he was already getting ready to cum before Changbin even touched his dick or frustrated that his boyfriend didn’t let him. “I love knowing I can make you feel that good.”

“How -” Seungmin has to clear his throat, force himself to keep breathing, calm down. “How long are you going to make me wait?”

He can feel the bed shift with Changbin’s movements even as he keeps his eyes stubbornly closed. Still, the loving peck on his cupid’s bow catches him off guard. “I don’t know, yet… how much do you think you can handle?”

“Babe,” Seungmin whines against Changbin’s lips, eyes snapping open so he can give him his best puppy dog look.

Changbin just laughs, his face crinkling up cutely, close enough that Seungmin could count the smile lines around his eyes if he wanted to, “I promise you’ll get to cum, love, you’ll just have to convince me you really want it.”

Seungmin’s eyebrows furrow so steeply that he can feel the strain in his muscles. “Of course I really want it.”

“I know.” Changbin smiles fondly. “It’s just more fun this way, trust me. It’ll be so worth the wait, baby.”

It’s hard… impossible, actually, to stay frustrated when Changbin’s looking at him like that. 

“I trust you,” he sighs, even as he squeezes his thighs together, still feeling impatient.

The smile he gets is worth it, though, and it’s not like Seungmin can argue that it’d make sense for everything to feel better after being denied a few times… even if it’ll be frustrating and embarrassing…

He wants to be good for Changbin; he really does.

So, he makes himself fully relax again, humming softly as Changbin’s teasing touches return; fingers caress over his chest and down the faint lines of his stomach, and warm breath follows their path.

He really tries to be patient, and just enjoy it...

It’s hard; he should have expected that.

Changbin takes his time, keeps his touches light and barely there - just enough to keep Seungmin wanting more, but not enough to let him really get anything out of it but more anticipation. He moves down his body smoothly, and Seungmin should have learned his lesson, but he can’t help the way his heart rate spikes the closer his boyfriend gets -

Seungmin’s sore neck and shoulders protest, but he can’t help trying to sit up to see.

Changbin’s going to be the death of him.

The older man quirks an amused eyebrow up at him as he slowly leans closer, warm breath ghosting over the outline of Seungmin’s cock. He’s twitching pathetically in his briefs, but his boyfriend has his hips pinned down, yet again, perfectly immobile for him and it’s just -

_ Fuck _ .

Changbin’s fingers curl under the waistband of his underwear, his mouth taking a detour to press soft and warm against Seungmin’s hip bone, so close to where they both know he really wants it. “Why don’t we get these off, hm?” 

Seungmin thinks he might pull something with how quickly he nods. “Please?”

He has to bite his lip to hold in the embarrassing noise he wants to let out as Changbin almost carelessly lifts his hips from the bed to tug his briefs off, easily maneuvering Seungmin’s tired legs out from under him and leaving him spread out and bare in moments, legs tossed wide on either side of Changbin’s hips.

It’s not the first time Seungmin’s been naked in front of his boyfriend - pretty far from it, actually - but something about not being able to cover himself even if he wanted to, something about how open Changbin is about looking him over… it has his flush spreading even further down his chest, his thighs twitching in little aborted motions like they want to squeeze closed, his bound arms shifting uselessly above his head… and even over all of that, the need to be touched lingers after so much teasing and waiting.

The older man soothes his palms over Seungmin’s shaky legs, forcing the tired muscles to still, before repositioning himself, laying down on his stomach with the younger man’s thighs resting over his shoulders.

The first kiss that Changbin presses against his balls has Seungmin shuddering, but it’s nothing compared to how it feels when he lovingly sucks one into his hot mouth. Seungmin just wants to bury his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair, wants to touch, wants to move -  _ something. _

But he  _ can’t _ .

Chanbin has his hands locked around the tops of his thighs, and the dumb handcuffs that he keeps forgetting about are still holding his hands secure to the headboard. At best, he can wiggle his upper body and lower legs a  _ bit _ .

Changbin’s completely free to continue setting his own painstakingly slow pace, leisurely tracing Seungmin’s veins with his tongue or  _ whatever _ he’s doing.

“Baby,  _ please,”  _ he finally gasps, and his boyfriend rewards him with a little appreciative noise and more contact, blessedly.

Changbin’s mouth is so hot and slick, filthy and lewd, and Seungmin couldn't ever get enough. It’s so hard not to press up against his boyfriend’s hands, to not try to get closer, get more of the feeling that’s driving him insane -

It’s so -

He jerks, thighs squeezing around Changbin’s ears, when the older man begins suckling at the underside of his head where he’s most sensitive, his entire body tightening up, so fucking close -

“Already?” And just like that, Changbin’s mouth disappears, leaving nothing but spit and precum in its wake to cool uncomfortably in the air conditioning. Seungmin just barely has enough of a mind to be embarrassed at the whine he lets out, the way his body squirms in protest when words fail him.

Changbin’s hands hold him down through it, strong and sure and immovable at his hips.

He’d almost forgotten what they were even doing, and the realization as he feels the  _ ‘so close, oh my fucking g-d’ _ pleasure slip away hits him hard.

_ Fuck _ .

“I barely even did anything, baby,” Changbin fake pouts. Seungmin forces himself to lay back down and breathe, but he can  _ hear  _ the grin in his voice, and he has to grapple with the mixed emotions that flare up - something hot that just makes him even more desperate, and something petulant and a little mean that wants to take that self-satisfaction away. “You’re so worked up.”

Changbin leans forward, letting Seungmin’s legs fall to the side, to press soft kisses up his chest, and it’s so frustrating because he’s doing this all on purpose, but of course he is because that’s literally the whole thing -

_ G-d _ , Seungmin wants to cum.

He can’t even focus on what his boyfriend’s doing, it’s all just -

“I’m going to open you up, okay?”

Oh. Fuck.

“Okay,” Seungmin hums, blinking up at the ceiling tiles over Changbin’s bed, listening to him distantly fumble with the lube bottle he always keeps on his nightstand. 

The bed shakes as he settles back down between Seungmin’s legs, and the younger man’s breath hitches when one hand hooks under his knee to spread his thighs even further apart.

He still gets nervous about this, some fear that has never been actualized in any experience they’ve had but is still stubbornly rooted in his subconscious. It’s always helped that Changbin is always so infallibly sure of what he’s doing; it helps remind Seungmin to relax, to just let himself be taken care of, to just let himself enjoy it.

Because he does.

He really does.

Changbin had been so upset the first time they did this… well, anything, and realized that Seungmin had gone in expecting to hate it… but he had. He had some dumb idea in his head that there was no way it could feel good, and people only did it to make their partners happy…

He was so wrong.

The first touch always makes him jump, startled every time without fail, but the second he relaxes into it… he didn’t know he could be so sensitive there, but he shivers as Changbin’s gentle fingers circle his rim, spreading lube and getting him comfortable and accustomed to the touch.

It used to take so long for Seungmin to relax enough, but now Changbin can easily sink two fingers into him, and the pressure just feels good - the perfect amount of stretch to be able to appreciate the friction against his sensitive skin, but not anything that hurts.

Seungmin keeps humming softly, little unconscious noises he doesn’t have to power or will to hold back anymore. His dick is aching and twitching against his stomach, but the feeling of Changbin fucking his fingers into him is actually a nice distraction, a different kind of pleasure - something much more intimate.

He can’t help squirming, though, when Changbin starts kissing at his inner thigh, grazing his teeth over sensitized skin. It makes him clench around the fingers inside of him which just heightens the feeling.

“Does it feel good, love?” Changbin teases from between his legs, and Seungmin can only groan in response. The chain linking the cuffs above his head rattles with every movement, a constant reminder that he can’t touch, can barely move, like he wants to… and a constant reminder of how badly he does want to - so much that the conscious knowledge that he can’t doesn’t stop him from hopelessly trying anyway.

Changbin sinks a third finger into him, pressing them deep and twisting his wrist just right; Seungmin can feel how slick and wet his tummy is getting from the precum he’s leaking.

It’s all so much.

“Babe,  _ please _ , I’m ready.” His voice is breathy, even reedier and whinier than normal - embarrassing, but he can’t care. He just wants -

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” He knows Changbin’s teasing, but -

“Binnie, please fuck me, please, I want you, please -”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Changbin hisses, abruptly sitting up. Seungmin glances down his body, the long lines of his torso leading to his flushed dick, bracketed by his thighs, thrown wide on either side of Changbin’s hips… he watches breathlessly as Changbin shoves his boxers down, taking himself in hand. His tanned skin is glowing in the warm lighting of his room, the dark hair on his thighs and at the base of his cock even darker and shining with his sweat. His deceptively soft belly swells and contracts with each deep breath as he looks down at Seungmin, taking in the same picture from a different perspective… Seungmin wonders briefly what he sees.

There’s a strange contrast between their bodies - thin and long versus solid and sturdy, sharp angles versus soft curves - a long list of ways they’re so different, yet complementary, and it’s all so apparent like this.

Seungmin loves the way his boyfriend moves, loves watching his body work, and maybe Changbin feels the same way...

But…

“Babe, please,” he whispers, metal rattling behind him as he once again tries and fails to just reach out to him.

It works anyways.

Seungmin watches his boyfriend’s bicep flex as his free hand easily hooks under the younger man’s lower back and tilts his hips upward. He has just a beat before Changbin’s pressing inside, and his head is hitting the pillow as a breathy moan slips from his lips.

Seungmin loves Changbin’s hands, but they can’t make him feel like he does when he’s being fucked.

It’s a feeling so intense, so consuming - the friction, the pressure that builds when Changbin presses so deep, the bruises being dug into his hips… and the noise - embarrassing thready whimpers and choked-off groans from Seungmin, and rhythmic gasps from Changbin that match the squelching of lube and slick skin slapping against slick skin as he fucks into Seungmin’s body…

They never last long once they get here, after so much build-up and teasing and anticipation.

Seungmin can feel it, the heat and pressure building up, so close and getting closer and closer as Changbin speeds up, loses his rhythm and -

And -

And Changbin stops before he can get there, pressing impossibly deep and stilling, his body curling in on itself as he gasps and shudders through his orgasm and it’s so hot but -

But Seungmin’s own pleasure evaporates at the loss of friction, movement, anything, and he can’t help but feel frustrated.

His legs hook around Changbin’s back and he tries mindlessly to move his own hips, but his boyfriend’s still holding him too tight and -

And -

“Seung…?”

“Please, please, just -”

“Love, are you crying?” Changbin’s hands are so gentle when they settle his hips back onto the mattress and it’s the exact opposite of what Seungmin wants, but he’s not thinking clearly. He makes some embarrassing noise and tries to cling tighter with his legs as Changbin pulls out, but he’s not strong enough. 

His boyfriend’s palms are warm and sticky when they cup Seungmin’s wet cheeks, but the younger boy just doesn’t care about feeling embarrassed or gross anymore.

“Seungmin,  _ please _ , baby I need you to talk to me.” Changbin sounds worried, but he’s all blurry when Seungmin tries to look at him; he really hates crying - in general, but especially with his contacts in.

He can feel more than see Changbin reaching over his head to undo the cuffs, and he’s barely able to choke out a feeble “no, don’t” in time.

He doesn’t want to stop.

Changbin’s hand freezes before slowly redirecting to intertwine their fingers together.

“I’m okay,” Seungmin groans, trying and failing to blink the tears from his eyes, “keep going, I’m okay… uh, green… or whatever.”

“Seungmin, baby… let’s stop, okay?”

“No, I don’t wanna,” Seungmin whimpers, frowning up at his boyfriend’s blurry form, “I’m okay, I promise just -”

It’s so hard to sound convincing when he can’t stop  _ crying _ \- especially when he doesn’t even know  _ why  _ he’s upset. 

Because he hasn’t cum? Why would he even cry over that?

“Can I just…  _ please _ , Bin, I want it, I promise, really -”

“I know, I know, love, let me take care of you, you did so well.”

Changbin doesn’t let go of Seungmin’s hand as his other slips between their bodies. Seungmin clutches at it and cries even harder when he’s finally touched. 

He probably looks and sounds pathetic, but Changbin doesn’t stop him from clumsily thrusting up into his hand, just kisses at his wet face and keeps whispering sweet words of encouragement into his skin.

It can’t last more than half a minute, and for one panicked second Seungmin worries Changbin will pull away again, but he  _ doesn’t  _ and -

_ Oh g-d _ .

Seungmin cums harder than he thought possible - vision blacking out, ringing in his ears, mind going blank,  _ everything _ .

“... it’s okay, love, I’ve got you…” Changbin works him through it, twisting his fist around Seungmin’s cock as he cums, just driving the feeling higher and higher and higher -

“Ah - I,” Seungmin sobs as it morphs into  _ ‘too much, too much, oh fuck _ ’, but Changbin lets him slip free, shushing him and kissing him through it all. He pets over Seungmin’s wet, dirty stomach as he shudders, all of the energy draining rapidly from his body.

Holy shit.

As soon as the cuffs are undone, Seungmin wraps his shaky arms around Changbin, burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. The older man catches him smoothly, holding him tight to his chest and whispering soft little words of affirmation into his hair that Seungmin’s still too frazzled to totally process.

Seungmin wipes clumsily at his wet face, managing to lose both his contacts in the process, but he can’t think straight, just laughs tearily as they disappear into Changbin’s blurry sheets.

He just -

“Changbin?” He pulls away just enough to look the other man in the eye, to see the soft, cosetting expression on his face, close enough to only be a little fuzzy through his messed up vision…

The words leave him all at once.

“I love you.”

Oh.

“You -” Changbin looks as startled as Seungmin feels… but Seungmin isn’t surprised because he said it… he’d been agonizing over when he should for weeks… ever since Changbin first did and he not-so-subtly panicked…

No, he’s surprised because… he  _ means _ it. 

Like really,  _ really _ means it.

And he’s pretty sure he’s actually known for a while now, even if he wasn’t quite ready to admit it to himself yet.

“You’re not just saying that because you just came right? Because if you did, that’s fine, it’s just I really kind of need to know and -”

Seungmin cuts him off with a kiss because it feels kinder than interrupting and also because it’s not easy to stop Changbin once he gets started and… he just wants to.

“I love you,” he repeats against his boyfriend’s slack lips, and, this time, he can’t hold back his smile.

Now that he’s started he doesn’t want to stop.

Seungmin’s in love.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Changbin finally answers, a goofy grin spreading across his own face.

“This is so corny.” Seungmin beams, his words lacking any of the weight they’d normally have.

“It is,” Changbin laughs, “you’re finally the corny one.”

“Oh no,” Seungmin giggles, kissing him again, just for good measure.

He’s happy.

So very happy.

  
  


oOo

  
  


“We should talk, love.”

“About what?”

“Why you were upset,” Changbin murmurs, slipping under his freshly changed sheets to snuggle up to Seungmin’s back, “I wanna know so I don’t do it again.”

“Oh…” Seungmin tugs the blankets up to his chin. “I guess… I think, in the moment, it felt a bit like… you maybe didn’t care about if I felt good or not… or even that you didn’t  _ want  _ me to feel good…”

“Oh, baby, no…”

“I know, I know, it was silly, and I know you weren’t trying to… I think I was just overwhelmed… it wasn’t bad though… I think I’d like to try it, again… I think it’ll be better when I know what to expect… you know?”

“... And you’re sure you feel okay, now?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin murmurs, tucking his face just a bit closer to the pillow to hide the embarrassing little smile that he can’t hold back, “I feel good.”

“Maybe next time,” Changbin murmurs in his ear after a beat, tightening his strong arms around Seungmin’s waist as he shifts a bit, getting comfortable, “we could test how many times I can make you cum… so, you know for sure how good I want to make you feel.”

It’s not easy to maneuver his hand back enough to smack Changbin’s side, but he manages anyway, even if it just makes his boyfriend laugh. “You’re a demon.”

“Awwwh, but you love me!”

Seungmin huffs, squirming to press back further into Changbin’s warmth, shoving his still shower-wet fringe off his face, even if he knows it won’t dry right that way. “Yeah… just because I love you, doesn’t mean you’re not a jerk to my dick.”

His boyfriend buries his face in the back of Seungmin’s neck as he continues to giggle.

Seungmin does a very bad job at pretending to be annoyed. “I do love you, though…”

“I know,” Changbin giggles against his skin, “and I love you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it to the end friends!
> 
> Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated! Let me know what you thought either on here, twitter, or cc <3
> 
> Twitter: [NoahBG97](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97)  
> CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
